The End of the Affair
The End of the Affair is the third episode of the Third Season and the forty-seventh episode in the series. Summary thumb|right|303px|The End Of The Affair Promo THE ROARING TWENTIES - Klaus and Stefan arrive in Chicago, where Stefan is reunited with a vampire who hasn’t quite moved on from her interest in him decades earlier. In a flashback to Chicago in the 1920s Stefan comes face-to-face with a shocking chapter from his wild past. After Damon gets a tip on Stefan and Klaus’s whereabouts from an unexpected source,he and Elena follow their trail. Back in Mystic Falls, Tyler is concerned about Caroline and turns to Sheriff Forbes for help. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Guest Cast * Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes * Sebastian Roche as Mikael (unnamed) * Enisha Brewster/Charmin Lee as Gloria Co-Starring * Shane Callaham as Liam Grant * Christine Lekas as Lila Grant Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson (present) and Stefan Salvatore (1922). * It is the first episode where there is a confirmed Original female (Rebekah). * Rebekah was one of the last Originals to be neutralized by Klaus. * The necklace that Stefan gave Elena belonged to Rebekah, and was given to her by the Original Witch. * Stefan discovers that Klaus and Rebekah are escaping from someone. The same happened in the episode Memory Lane with Katherine. * This is the first flashback episode of Season 3. * This is the first episode of the season where a character voices diary entries. * This is the first appearance of Rebekah and Mikael in the series. * Mikael's name is revealed in Disturbing Behavior. Production Notes * Original US Ratings: 2.75 Million viewers, an increase of up to 20% from previous episode. * As of this episode, Caroline is tied with Jeremy for second most appearances behind the three leads. * Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Alaric do not appear in this episode. This is the first episode (this season) not to feature Matt, Jeremy and Alaric. * This is the first episode of Season 3 to feature Katherine. * Klaus confirmed that the Original Witch was the one who created the curse. Continuity * Katherine and Elizabeth Forbes were both last seen in As I Lay Dying. * Damon mentions Katherine's escape attempt from Klaus, which happened in'' As I Lay Dying after she gave the antidote to Damon and has been on the run until now. * Lexi was mentioned in this episode. She was first seen in ''162 Candles ''(killed by Damon), but appeared in ''The Dinner Party via flashback. * Andie Star was mentioned. She was last seen in The Birthday (killed due to Stefan's compulsion). * Klaus mentions the sacrifice ritual to Gloria, which happened in The Sun Also Rises. * Bill Forbes was first seen in The Hybrid. Cultural References *"The End of the Affair " is a 1999 film with Ralf Fiennes, which also features two men who are in love with the same woman. One of the most famous quotes of this movie is "Love does not end just because I do not see you" - which echoes Elena's feelings for Stefan. *Elena asks Damon if he was paving the way for "Woman's Liberation ". He would be a little late for that, because women's right to vote was added to the US constitution in 1920. *Stefan hid his alcohol - he had to, because the Prohibition was in effect. From 1920 until 1932 the manufacture, sale and transportation of intoxicating liquors was outlawed. During this time even the average citizen broke the law, and Gangsters took advantage of the demand for illegal alcohol to rise to power. *Damon mentions Daisy Buchanan, who is a character of "The Great Gatsby ", by F. Scott Fitzgerald. The book is set in 1922, just as the flashback sequences. She is torn between her love for her husband, Tom, and Gatsby. In a previous conversation, Stefan had told Elena this was one of his favorite books. *"Come out, come out, wherever you are " is a phrase frequently used in fiction. It's in a Frank Sinatra song, mentioned in Cape Fear, Queen of the Damned, Wizard of Oz, Hell Raiser, Shrek, The Shinning, among 119 others.... *When Katherine leaves the phone booth, a bus goes by with a sign for "Chicago's Best Jazz". Chicago has played an important role in the evolution of Jazz during the 1920's. Quotes Voiceovers : reads from 's diary: ::April 1922: Lexi found me last night. Dragged me off the train tracks. At least she can make me care again. ::June 1924: (''sighs) Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery.'' ::1935: Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project: (''chuckles) Getting me to laugh.'' ---- Quotes Damon: (To Klaus) '"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."'' 'Rebekah: ''(To Stefan in 1920) '"Careful Mr Salvatore, you’re still wearing your date, she’s lovely."'' '''Damon: "Rise and shine sleepy head." Elena: "What are you doing? Get out!" Damon: "You know you were dreaming about me, explains the drool." Elena: "Oh my god, 6 AM seriously? You have nothing better to do at 6 AM!?" Damon: ''"It came to me in a dream, I was naked, you would have loved it."'' Damon: "... It would suck if your last memento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." Elena: "It's an antique, Damon. Like you." Rebekah: "Sorry to crash the fun boys but some of us actually came here to hear the music, not you." Stefan: "I’m so sorry sweetheart, are we offending you?" Rebekah: "It takes a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." Stefan: "Hey, are you even gonna tell me your name?" Rebekah: "Sure, when you earn it."' '''Damon: '"I'm shocked.Stefan's not a virgin?!" Damon: ''(To Elena) ''"I had an hour to realize it was a bad id''ea to leave you here. Process it. And move on."'' Gallery Videos Pictures eota10.jpg eota9.jpg eota8.jpg eota7.jpg eota6.jpg eota5.jpg eota3.jpg eota2.jpg eofta1.jpg 00631430bc0.jpg 00631420315.jpg 0063141044b.jpg 00631400b2e.jpg 006313904d6.jpg 0063137019e.jpg 0063134075f.jpg 00631380581.jpg 132-500x333.jpg 3x03Eric00.png 3x03Rebecca00.png Lila.png Liam.png 3x03Katherine00.png 3x03Rebecca01.png StefanBex.jpg Bex.jpg Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg|Stefan and Rebekah tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png|Stefan and Rebekah dancing NKOH (14).jpg NKOH (15).jpg NKOH (16).jpg NKOH (17).jpg NKOH (18).jpg NKOH (19).jpg NKOH (20).jpg NKOH (21).jpg 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png See Also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Featured Episodes